Counting Stars
by ReachingForDarkness
Summary: There's a secret wishing ritual that most people don't know. They say that if you count to one thousand, and you make a wish, it'll come true no matter how outrageous it is. So why do people keep interrupting me when I try to make a wish! I just want to have Toshiro fall in love with me- is that too much to ask?


**Counting Stars**

"_Hey…Toshiro?"_

"_It's Captain Hitsugaya."_

"_Sorry…C-Captain Hitsugaya?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Could you, umm…make it snow?"_

"_No. Get back to work."_

"_Y-Yes, Captain Hitsugaya."_

"And you really asked Captain Hitsugaya if he'd make it snow, Komai?"

I looked at the Lieutenant of Squad Ten like she was an idiot. Which she was; when she got drunk. But this was one of those rare times that she was an idiot without getting drunk.

"Yes Rangiku. I did that two months ago. Where were you at that time?" I asked.

She glanced at me with a smile before handing me all the paperwork she was holding. I almost fell over from the new weight as Rangiku walked away. I called out to her as she waved a hand at me.

"Sorry to bail like this, Komai. I'll listen to the rest of your story later."

"Wha-?! Rangiku Matsumoto! Get back here! I won't carry all of these papers!" I yelled, but she was already gone.

I growled and cursed the Lieutenant of Squad Ten. She was such a pain at times; especially when it involved paperwork for her captain! I wasn't even supposed to be helping her with this kind of stuff. I had my own work to do.

"I'll just get this over with and then pop in on Urahara then." I muttered as I walked to Squad Ten's place. Hey, I was helping Rangiku. Did you expect me to be heading somewhere else?

I made it to the quarters without falling over and I was about to comment on it when I bumped into someone. I staggered back and I ended up falling onto my butt. The paperwork that I had been holding toppled over and a few important ones drifted away on the soft wind.

"Watch where you're going, kid." I looked up to see who I hit as I picked up some papers.

"Renji, I'm no kid. We've been through this already." I said with a frown.

Renji only shrugged my words away and helped me pick up the other papers. I was sure he remembered what happened last time I had been called a child, seeing as he had been the one to say it. I could still see the marks on his arms and neck from back then.

"Komai, you lost some papers over there." Renji told me while pointing it out.

"Damn, you mean I have to go all the way there to get them? It's so far away." I groaned to myself.

But either way, I had to get those papers. I'd be in a lot of trouble if they drifted off. Renji snickered at me as I flash stepped towards the papers. I was able to grab all of them and return to where I had been standing. I picked up all the papers in my hands, only to be surprised when half of them were scooped away by Renji.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Helping- though some people call it saving your ass."

I frowned at his comment. He didn't have to call it 'saving my ass,' when it was first called helping. I started to tell him what I thought of his words when he began walking towards Squad Ten barracks.

"Wha-?! Renji! You're going the wrong way!" I screamed.

"What do you mean? This is the way towards the Lieutenants rooms-"

"All of these papers are going to Captain Hitsugaya and his room. They're for the new rule the captain's need to vote on." I told him.

Renji gave me a look that called me crazy. I could understand why because he didn't know about the new vote for a rule. Only the captain's and certain other seats knew about it. Besides me, of course.

"All twelve captain's are going to vote on me becoming a Soul Reaper officially. And if it becomes a tie, I have to try and convince one person to change their mind." I explained.

"Well…what happens if they deny you the right to be called a Soul Reaper?" Renji asked.

My heart fell from my chest and I looked at the ground below me with a sorrowful expression. My lungs closed around each other and tears stung at my eyes. Renji saw my obvious sadness, and he started to back track on his words when we bumped into the captain of Squad Ten. He didn't seem to notice us until I heard the shuffling of his feet.

"Ah! Captain Hitsugaya!" I called as the sorrow on my face vanished, only to be replaced by a look of embarrassment.

Toshiro heard me and he turned his head towards us. I saw his cold, piercing blue eyes pin my violet ones down as I walked over to him. Renji hovered at my side as we approached him.

"Lieutenant Aburame, Komai," He said to us and I frowned a little.

"My name isn't Komai, Captain. Here are your voting papers and rules." I said while handing the papers into his hands.

Blue eyes blinked in surprise at my words and Renji was confused. I hadn't given Toshiro the cold shoulder for…maybe thirty years now. Or it might be a hundred. I can't remember things like that. I then turned towards Renji and smiled innocently.

"I'm going to check with Urahara, so I'll be back in a few hours." I said to him.

I heard the red head start to say something when I flash-stepped away from the two. I didn't halt until I was in Karakura Town. I looked around while searching for Urahara's shop and my image passed by a mirror. I stopped to check myself in the glass for the first time today.

My violet eyes reflected mixed emotions such as excitement and terror. I saw my light blonde hair that was braided to where my neck met shoulder and a black rose was at the top of my left ear. I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that showed off my flat stomach and a knee-high skirt that had the outline of roses on the side of my thigh.

I stared at my Zanpakuto that had a star patterned hilt and I sighed before walking away from the store window.

"I hope they say yes…" I muttered as I made my way towards the shop Urahara owned.

As soon as I got within a mile of the shop, I heard someone call out to me. I turned my head to see it was Ichigo and Rukia. I smiled brightly while waving at them.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Aren't you helping Rangiku out today, Ai?" Rukia asked.

"Why would she help me? She ran off before we even got to To- Captain Hitsugaya, I mean." I spat his name out like it was venom and Rukia noticed it first.

"What happened?" She questioned.

When she asked me that, I looked the ground bitterly. I wished the ground melted underneath me as I scowled at it.

"_Can you make it snow?"_

"_No. Now get back to work." _

Those words echoed in my head so loudly it was hard to put my mouth in the motions needed to talk.

"What's wrong, Ai?" Ichigo asked.

"…He called me Komai," I grumbled underneath my breath. "I hate it when he calls me that. It makes me feel like a child again."

"You mean little Toshiro still uses your last name? Hasn't it been five months since you two met?" I frowned at Rukia for asking that, but stopped when I remembered that most of the Soul Reapers was told it was true.

I started to say something to her when I felt a spiritual pressure pop up not far from where I stood. My legs hopped passed Ichigo and the Soul Reaper as I smiled, though it didn't reach my eyes.

"I've got to go see Urahara, so I'll see you guys later!"

"Ai, what are you seeing-?"

"Bye Rukia! Bye Ichigo!" I raced off without flash-stepping this time.

I ignored their calls as I continued to run. Though this wasn't a run induced by fear, it was fueled by anger. The emotion was directed towards Toshiro, who had come here just now. I didn't know why he was here, but I suspected it was to bring me back to the Soul Society.

"Mr. Urahara! I'm here to pick up some of the items Captain Soi-Fon ordered for her squad!" I called out into the darkened shop.

I waited silently at the door for what seemed like hours until I groaned to myself. I hated having to wait so long for Urahara to see that I was here, which was why he liked keeping me waiting.

"Urahara! I need the items Captain Soi-!"

"I hear you, I hear you, Komai," I spun around to glare at the man in the hat and clogs.

"I don't like being called by my last name, Urahara. I think you already knew that as well." I said with a frown.

"You wanted these for the captain, right?"

"Hey! Don't ignore what I said! And yes, those are the speed enhancing pills the captain wanted." I took the giant box into my hands and almost fell from the weight.

Urahara gave me a look that made him seem somewhat childish and innocent. That expression made me frown just a little. I started to say something when there was a knock at the sliding door that stopped me.

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya's outside waiting for you, Komai!" I heard him exclaim.

Before I even bothered to go to the door to go see Toshiro, I turned my head towards Urahara. I kicked him in the shin despite the heavy box in my hands.

"I told you I hate being called by my last name, Urahara! Would you like it if I called you Mr. Hat n' Clogs like Ichigo does?!" I yelled.

Without waiting for his reply, I walked out of the shop. My eyes were clouded with anger so I almost didn't notice Toshiro leaning against a tree until I nearly passed him.

"Angry, Komai?" He asked while appearing beside me with his arms crossed.

I glared at the captain for calling me by my last name. I mean, really? Is it that hard to remember Ai is my first name? Or is it just to degrade me and make me feel like a child. I would have loved to know.

"What do you want, Captain? I'm busy." I said with suppressed anger.

"The Head Captain told me to keep an eye on you." Toshiro said with ice that I felt go down my spine.

I shivered involuntarily as we walked side by side. I knew that he was lying to me because of the way he was staring at the sky. I lifted my head to look up as well and I saw the beginnings of winter in the gray clouds in the distance.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know. I can tell Rangiku made you come and not Head Captain Yamamoto." I said nonchalantly.

Toshiro's icy blue eyes stared at my violet ones with surprise that I easily noticed. I continued walking towards the area I had appeared in with the captain by my side.

"It's one thing to use my last name when I don't like it. It's another when you think I am a child that needs to be lied to all the time," I scolded. "I'm no kid. You and I have known each other for a long time."

Toshiro didn't say anything to me as we passed the shop I had glanced at my reflection in. I did so again to see that the two of us clashed like night and day.

I knew that we were a lot alike at times, but we were also very different. His blue eyes reminded me of both the snow because of the coldness in them and the gentle sea. The latter was because there was a hidden softness deep, deep in them.

My violet eyes were full of emotions for everyone to see. Renji could tell when I was angry, Rukia saw when I was upset, Rangiku knew how happy I was, and I knew that they could see inside me. That was what made us different because that was what people always noticed first.

I was the one every person could see inside.

The coldness from Toshiro was what froze anyone that got close to him.

That was the only thing we didn't have in common physically. Well, besides our hair, clothes, and gender.

Everything else was the same, and I hated it.

I hate that we both liked being alone.

I hate that we both liked the snow.

I hate that we yell at Rangiku all day.

And the one thing I absolutely hate:

My Zanpakuto was related to his.

Her name was Koinamari, and she was a white tiger when I release her. I don't think Toshiro has any idea about my Zanpakuto being related to his though. His weapon may have told him that one of we Soul Reapers had a weapon related to himself, but I wouldn't dare ask them.

"I'm dropping these off with Captain Soi-Fon. Tell Rangiku I'll see her later." I told Toshiro.

Without another word, I started to walk faster to make distance between us. I began to use flash step when Rukia called out to me. I stopped when I saw her coming once again, without Ichigo this time.

"I just got a Hell Butterfly. The voting is finished!" She cried.

My mouth dropped in shock as she grinned at me. She didn't know about the vote I had pleaded Yamamoto to do. Not many Soul Reapers even knew about it until today. I glanced at Toshiro as I realized why he was truly here.

"You came here to make sure I came back. You really do think I'm a child!" I accused him.

I saw a vein pop out from the side of the captain's temple and I knew I had just annoyed him. I looked at Rukia with a smile that thanked her before I allowed myself to flash step away. I made sure I didn't spill a single one of the pills as I appeared in the Soul Society.

I hastily looked around to see that I was close to Soi-Fon's squad. I breathed out a mental thank you to myself and I walked towards the captain's room.

"Couldn't these stupid pills be lighter? And here I thought nothing could be heavier than Rangiku's paperwork!" I huffed out while putting the box on her desk.

I then walked out and raised my arms to the sky in a stretch. I was more than nervous about the answer to my officially being a Soul Reaper. I didn't know what Yamamoto would tell me until I got there, but I hoped it was good.

"So…I better head to Squad One so I know what I'll become." I muttered.

I soon used flash step and appeared in front of an entire crowd of Soul Reapers- even those of the lowest ranks. This surprised me because I had only come to see if I was going to live in the Soul Society as a reaper. No one noticed me at the moment as I hurried over to Rangiku, who was obviously very drunk.

"What's going on? Why are all of these people here?" I asked when I got her attention away from Kira and several other lieutenants.

Rangiku gave me a slurred, hiccup-y answer that I didn't understand at all. She started to turn back to the other Lieutenants and I frowned at her for doing that act. I hated when she was like this. Not only because I barely know what she's saying, but because she pretended like I wasn't even here. I guess it's better than getting teased like she does to Toshiro.

"A Hell Butterfly told all of us to come here to listen to the verdict of a vote that most of us were not aware of." I heard Lieutenant Kira say to me.

"Thank you, Kira. Good luck taking care of Rangiku!" I smiled to show I meant it.

I raced off as he nodded and my eyes searched around for one of the captains I was certain was here. I had barely taken five steps when I saw that Captain Soi-Fon was in front of me. She and I looked at each other before I gave her a slight bow.

"I dropped the box of pills you ordered in your office." I informed her in a quiet tone.

"Okay, thanks. I'll slip them into the Stealth Force's food tonight."

"So…what's it for?"

"It makes us move faster in case something happens that needs our immediate attention."

I started to say that the Stealth Force didn't need to be able to move faster when a hand grabbed my arm in an icy grip. I turned my head to see that Toshiro had been the one to grab me. I knew very quickly that he was still annoyed with what I had last said to him.

"Head Captain Yamamoto wants to get this over with. He told me to get you." Toshiro said with an edge in his voice.

"What?! This is all for me?! But-!"

I was pulled away from Soi-Fon unwillingly and she began to reach for me when a crowd of Soul Reapers swallowed us up. I twisted my body around while pulling my arm from Toshiro and he allowed me to do that. I then crossed my arms and frowned at the captain.

"You could have just told me, you know. I don't need you pulling me around." I growled with an annoyed expression.

"I was told to escort you personally to the stands by Yamamoto himself." Toshiro was as frustrated as I was from the sound of his voice.

This only infuriated me more because it was another thing we had in common.

"I've told you before that I don't have to be treated like a child. Renji has learned that first hand." I grumbled as we reached the Head Captain.

He glanced at us with those nearly closed eyes of his and the old man finally rested on me. I gave him a soft smile and a bow to top it off.

"Are you ready for the decision we of the Soul Society have voted on?" Yamamoto asked.

"I am ready, Head Captain." I replied.

He nodded to show that I was heard and he got to his feet with the help of his cane. Toshiro stepped down from the stage and walked off to yell at the drunken Rangiku. When Yamamoto pounded his cane against the hard wood floor, every Soul Reaper here turned their attention toward us.

"Though Komai Ai has not gone through the intense training it takes to become a Soul Reaper, she has requested that we of the Thirteen Squads allow her to be in our ranks," murmurs came from a few Lieutenants before Yamamoto continued.

"If more than eleven of the captains and eleven lieutenants vote no, Komai Ai will be stripped of her Zanpakuto. I don't think I need to say what happens if you say yes. Now, let those who say no, step forward!"

With a slam of his cane, I saw one person step forward immediately. I wasn't that far away- or stupid –to see that it was Captain Byakuya. It didn't surprise me that he would say no; I hardly did any help for that captain. It was his words that stunned me at this moment.

"You have never fought a Hollow without the aid of Ichigo Kurosaki and you are a child. You don't have the right to be called a Soul Reaper."

With that said, several of the lieutenants and squad members started to object. I was stiff in shock of being called a child from a captain that I hardly knew. Tears stung at my eyes but I was able to push them away as Soi-Fon stepped forward.

"No matter what Captain Byakuya says, I think you're not a child and some of us can't defeat a Hollow without someone else to help. I say that you can be a Soul Reaper." She declared.

This brought cheers and applause to the captain as more Soul Reapers came up to tell me if I passed or failed. My friends told me yes that I'd make a good Soul Reaper. So far, I think I was at ease ad excited that I'd become a Soul Reaper after all these long years.

I felt my heart pounding in both worry and anticipation as the clock ticked by. I couldn't breathe easily or slowly as sweat poured down my face.

Everyone had told me what they thought about me being an official Soul Reaper and even Yamamoto told me I'd make a good squad member. But now I had the number tallied from who said yes, and who said no.

Ten captains said yes, and one said no.

Ten lieutenants said no, and Rangiku said yes- even though it shouldn't have counted because she was drunk.

That meant we were tied, and one lieutenant wasn't allowed to vote because he wasn't there.

Eleven to eleven.

Only one person remained to cast his vote. He's the one that had my life in his hands at this moment. Another thing I didn't like between the two of us.

But I did start to regret yelling and arguing with Toshiro now. I hoped he said yes. I wanted that more than the need to breathe, or the need to feel pain. And I may have ruined that chance now. I saw the captain glance at Yamamoto before his blue eyes focused on mine.

"Like Captain Byakuya said, you are a child compared to most of us. I doubt those who agreed know what they will be getting into," I felt Toshiro's words, as he continued, sting me the worse than anyone else's had done.

I heard him calling me other things that would be called flaws- like how they had enough short tempered people, for instance. I felt my heart pounding in worry because I realized that he was going to say no. That I couldn't become a Soul Reaper. My eyes squeezed themselves shut as the last vote started to be said.

"Though all of that should make me say no, I see that you are a strong fighter and skilled with your Zanpakuto. And because I find it wasteful to decline someone like you, I say that you can be a Soul Reaper."

My eyes popped open in surprise as a wave of cheers came from all the Soul Reapers around me. A few rushed over to me and they grabbed my arms tightly. Rangiku was the one to pull me into the sky as everyone that was a lieutenant cheered and congratulated me.

I was so relieved about becoming a Soul Reaper that I started to cry. The tears came out and poured down my face so everyone saw them. No one teased me about it because they knew how happy and relieved I became.

"You did very well, Ai." Renji said after I was put back down to the ground.

I grinned at him while rubbing both of my eyes to get rid of the tears. I then smacked Renji over the head, making his head tilt to the side a little.

"Idiot," I commented.

I then walked towards Toshiro and he was staring at something that wasn't me. I knew that he saw me coming so I didn't say anything until I was right in front of him.

"Hey, Captain Hitsugaya." I said.

He looked at me as the Soul Reapers continued to cheer, but I knew that some were watching the two of us.

"Yes, Komai?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Is that all?"

"No…"

I felt my cheeks heating up from what I was about to do. Toshiro frowned at me because I wasn't saying anything. I saw him open his mouth to say something and I quickly bowed down with my upper body.

"Th-Thank you very much!"

My face was heating up so much that you could cook an egg on it and I pulled myself upright. I then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I looked at the captain. I started talking to explain what I had done and I felt myself stuttering a little.

"Y-You're the one t-that saved me with your vote…S-So thank you, Captain Hitsugaya."

I bowed once again despite my need t not do that and Toshiro stared down at me in shock. I knew it was because I never did this to anyone, and that was why I was blushing. I stood up once again and I rushed off towards Soi-Fon.

"So you're an official Soul Reaper now, Ai?"

"Yup. Yamamoto said he'd send a Hell Butterfly when I got to knew who my squad and my captain is."

Rukia took all the information I told her and Ichigo sat next to us with a sigh.

"So Toshiro saved you from living a life of hell. Sounds like you owe him a lot." He said to me.

I couldn't stop myself from turning red because of how I had thanked Toshiro. I hated that I had to thank him, even though I thanked the other captains as well.

"Speaking of Hell Butterflies, here's one now."

I looked up at that name to see the butterfly really was there, and heading towards me. I jumped up from my seat and I reached out towards the winged insect. As soon as my hand came in contact with the insect, words formed in my head. The message was from the Head Captain and he was talking about my new position as a Soul Reaper.

"Okay, it's from Captain Yamamoto. He says it's about what squad number I- Wait, what did you say?!" I yelled.

The Hell Butterfly repeated what it had just said and it flapped its wings. I watched as the butterfly took off. My mouth was open in shock as Rukia asked what was wrong.

"I-I'm the only Soul Reaper to be a second Lieutenant while the other is alive! And it's in Squad Ten!"

"So you aren't happy about becoming a Lieutenant? You're the only Soul Reaper to ever be with another Lieutenant."

"No way! I'm ecstatic about it, Rangiku! It's just that I'd be more thrilled if I wasn't under Captain Hitsugaya's squad."

"What's wrong with being Toshiro's Lieutenant? You can drink and not do the paperwork, and the captain won't get mad!" I gave her a smirk then.

"That's because you run off all the time. He'd catch up to me before I could use flash step. And I don't drink enough to have a hangover, Matsumoto."

This started a ten minute lecture about how she doesn't get hung-over and I yelled at her to shut up in a teasing way. This only made her get louder and I thanked god that she stopped when a Hell Butterfly fluttered towards us. I reached out and it landed as soft as a feather in my palms.

"What's it-?" A frown from me made her stop.

I listened to what the butterfly had to say and when it was done, my mouth fell open in shock. Rangiku asked what was wrong as the Hell Butterfly flew off.

"The captain wants to test my abilities with my Zanpakuto. He says to meet him at the outskirts of the Seireitei." I said while putting a hand on Koinamari.

I could practically see the tiger jumping for joy and it made me grin to myself. We had to show our entire power level and strength to Yamamoto after the voting so he knew where to place us. But that didn't mean we showed the captain all of what we had to offer.

"I'll head on out then. Tell you about it later!" I then used flash step to leave.

It wasn't long after when I got to see Toshiro, who was waiting as if he had all the time in the world. Which, he really did. And so did I.

"You really want to test my skills right now, Captain Hitsugaya?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because someone called me short tempered, obnoxious, and a child. I don't think you want a child to beat you."

"Is that a challenge?"

I grinned at him and didn't answer while swinging Koinamari out by her hilt. The white blade quickly turned to a shining blue and Toshiro stared in surprise. I put my sword arm in front of me as my blonde hair danced in the wind.

"Just to warn you: Koinamari and I won't show all of our strengths, and we won't take it easy on you either just because you're our captain." I told him and my blade glowed in response.

"Hmph, I wouldn't have it any other way." Toshiro said as he pulled out Hyroinmaru.

Before he could get into a fighting stance, I was already running at him. He was able to raise the Zanpakuto just enough so I didn't hit him. I used flash step to dodge his swing and I appeared behind him.

"Koinamari says she's the only Zanpakuto that isn't attached to me when I release her. I wonder what Hyroinmaru thinks about that." I said as the tip of my blade tore a hole into Toshiro's sleeve.

He jumped away from me and I smirked before seeing the captain use flash step. I was caught by surprise as he appeared behind me with his Zanpakuto against my throat.

"You're worse than Rangiku, aren't you?" Toshiro asked.

"Nah, I'm not one to drink the night away. But like I said: The fight gets harder when I release my Zanpakuto." I then tossed Koinamari away from me, which confused my captain.

"Roar to the frosted land, Koinamari!"

The blade glowed even brighter at the sound of my voice until it was too bright to look at. Soon, a roar erupted before a white tiger lunged out with fangs at the ready. Toshiro released me as Koinamari stood at my side with her mouth slightly open. I looked at Toshiro to see he was surprised as I smiled at him.

"I don't have a blade when I release her; but she packs a claw for a tigress. So you wanna test the two of us?"

Koinamari growled through her teeth as Toshiro tightened his grip on Hyroinmaru. I knew what was coming and I grinned down at my tigress. She looked up at me and I scratched her ear gently.

"Time to fight against your big brother. You ready?"

Koinamari answered me with a roar that turned the very ground she touched into shards of ice.

I took in a deep breath as Koinamari roared at Hyroinmaru and Toshiro. I had a few scrapes on my legs and arms, but I was fine besides that. I raised my hand while flash stepping towards my captain.

"Shakkaho!"

I was caught in the blast like the previous three times as my tigress ran through the smoke. She appeared on the other side of it and swung a paw at her brother. I heard the dragon roar at the tiger as I landed on the ground underneath the billowing smoke.

I didn't have to wait long for Koinamari to land beside me. I could see she was in pain from a blow to her flank and I put a hand on her head gently.

"Do you want me to finish it?" I asked her. I received a growl as my answer.

"I am wounded, not weak. But yes, you should finish it now." She told me.

I nodded and put one hand over Koinamari's head so it was hovering by several inches. The body of the tiger vanished into a cold, grayish mist before swarming around my hand. At the same time, the dust surrounding Toshiro swept itself away. That was my cue to attack.

"Koinamari the Snowy Tigress! Roar to the frosted land!"

The mist suddenly roared at my summoning and my Zanpakuto appeared in my hand. The remaining mist clouded my body as the roar slowly vanished from sound. I raised Koinamari to the sky and she glowed bright blue in excitement.

"Now finish what we started." I said before using flash step again.

"Koinamari has two different releases, as you saw. One allows her to take the Zanpakuto and make herself visible. And the second- well, you'll see."

I appeared in front of Toshiro and tapped both of his feet with mine. I spun out of the way as his legs became encased in ice. I grinned at him while reaching over and tapping the captain's arm that didn't hold his Zanpakuto. That limb became ice as well and I started to tap his chest where his heart was.

"If I touched you here, you'd die no matter what someone did to warm you. And not even Hyroinmaru could save you. The same goes for if I touched your head." I said to him.

I saw Koinamari glow brightly and I rolled my eyes at her. I pulled my hand away from Toshiro and my other hand put the white tiger back in her scabbard. The mist that had surrounded me disappeared and so did the ice encasing my captain.

"So that's the basic of my Zanpakuto. We can't do Bankai yet, but we've almost got Ichigo's cooperation in helping us. Other than that, you've fought against all my skills." I closed my eyes while turning away and stretching my arms.

Toshiro stared at me with an annoyed expression he reserved for Rangiku. When I turned to him, I couldn't help myself but laugh at him. Even I knew the look that he was giving was the same one he always gave his other lieutenant.

"Don't give me that look, Captain. I thought only Rangiku got it." I said while rubbing the tears out of my eyes.

"You and Lieutenant Matsumoto annoy me more than anyone I've ever met." He retorted.

I then rolled my eyes and started to say something when Rukia's voice called out to me. I turned towards her to see that she and Ichigo were walking over to us.

"Rukia? What are the two of you doing here?" I asked.

"A Hell Butterfly sent from Captain Yamamoto said that he wanted you, Toshiro, and Rangiku to come to the Human World for a mission." She told me.

"What? But that's so soon! I was just announced Soul Reaper!"

"Yeah, but just because you're a Soul Reaper now doesn't mean the second option isn't void. The Head Captain said to tell you that." Ichigo said to me.

I gave an unruly flinch at what Yamamoto threatened me with. I was the only one that knew what the second option was, and I didn't really like it. No, scratch that. I hated the second option.

"Okay, you guys stay here while I go get Rangiku." I said before running away using flash step.

"Ai, what took you so long? I think I aged by a few months."

"Oh shut it, Ichigo! You try dragging a drunk all the way here. Damn it, she kicked me in the face pretty hard…" I rubbed my cheek where a shoe imprint was.

"You mean she actually hit you when Toshiro barely made a mark on your body?"

"You make it sound dirty, you know. And all his attacks were aimed at Koinamari, not me. Now let's hurry up and leave before she tries to kick me again." I said while glaring at the drunk I was pulling.

Ichigo and Rukia teased me about getting beat up by a drunk the whole way back to the Human World. I kept yelling at them to shut up and this ended with more teasing from them.

"Captain Hitsugaaayaaa!"

"Matsumoto, are you drunk?"

"Naah, I'm not drinking! What makes you say that?"

"Well, you have a sake bottle in your hands, and Captain Hitsugaya is giving you that degrading look. That could only mean one thing: You're as drunk as only you can possibly be!"

"He's not giving me the Stink Face yet, is he? Toshiro wouldn't do that."

"You're drunk! You can hardly walk straight, let alone talk right!"

"I'm not-!"

"Yes you are!"

"You're trippi-!"

"Everyone, will you just shut up!? God, it's hard to concentrate on my work without all this racket."

All three of us frowned at Ichigo for yelling at us.

"There's nothing to do here, Strawberry. It's no fun having to live here with you."

"My name is not Strawberry, Komai."

"And my name is not Komai! It's Ai!"

"Then don't call me Strawberry."

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want! Now I'm leaving because you pissed me off." I snatched up a black coat I had bought close by and stomped out the door.

The cold wind nipped at my face and I ignored it. I turned my head to the sky and I saw stars poking out. They were faint right now, but I knew they'd become bright soon. I jumped up once and I landed on the roof of a building. I saw a hill not far from where I stood so I made my way towards it.

"Too bad it's a cemetery…The sight here is so pretty." I muttered to myself before looking up at the sky again.

The twinkling stars smiled at me as I sat down on one of the tombstones behind me. The cold didn't bother me as much as it would have if I were a human. I pulled Koinamari out of her scabbard as she roared into my head.

"Koinamari the Snow Tigress. Roar to the frosted land."

I felt the icy mist envelop my body and when all of it was there, I closed my eyes and started twirling in a circle. The mist clung to my body but some parts flew off to dance on the tombstones before turning them into ice. When I stopped my spinning, I saw the entire cemetery was frozen around me.

"Just the way I wanted," I sighed happily and got a blast of warm air out of my mouth.

I sat back down on the frozen tombstone and stared up at the many stars. The frozen cemetery didn't bother me even with how light my coat was. I was soon comfortable and then I took a deep breath.

"One…Two…Three…Four…"

"Nine hundred and ninety eight…Nine hundred and ninety nine…One-"

"What are you doing?"

I jumped up from the tombstones with a startled scream before falling onto the ground. I forgot about Koinamari as her powers were quickly snuffed out and all the ice melted into inexistence. I fell onto my butt while turning around to see Toshiro was leaning against one of the stones beside me.

"What the hell was that for?! I could have hurt myself!" I screamed at Toshiro.

"You didn't come back in two hours. I came to look for you because the others couldn't. Now you mind telling me what you were doing?" Toshiro demanded.

"I'm counting stars! What did you think I was doing? Fighting Hollows? No thank you!" I said while getting to my feet.

"Why would you ever count stars?" That question made me gape.

"What? It's how wishes come true!"

"Wishes? Children only believe in those things. Why would you think they're real?" His eyebrows quirked downwards only slightly and that made my cheeks turn red.

"T-The wish making may seem silly to you, but i-it's what helped me get through everything! I-I wished to become a Soul Reaper and I did all that I could t-to make it come true."

"So why are you making a wish now? You have everything you wanted."

My blush seemed to get brighter as I looked up at the stars again. Toshiro did the same and I couldn't help myself but to sigh a little.

"I was going to wish for a good life or to make it snow. It'd probably snow anyway. But now I have to wait until tomorrow night!" I looked down and started to walk off when the wet grass tripped me.

I fell onto my stomach and was sent rolling down the hill. I didn't scream from the surprise as Koinamari laughed at my idiocy. She continued to laugh until I was picked up by the arm.

I spit out pieces of grass and leaves as my tiger roared of laughter in my head. I felt my feet touch the ground and I turned to frown at Toshiro, who had been the one to grab me.

"I didn't need to be helped, you know. I slipped down a hill; not fall into a dark hole that would drag me to Hueco Mundo again." I said while dusting myself off.

"There was a stream of water at the end of the hill. And a dark hole will not take you back to Hueco Mundo."

"You don't know that! I was stuck there for months because I fell down a black hole!"

As much as I hate to admit it, I really did used to live in that place. I didn't like it at all there. If Ichigo and the others hadn't found me, I would have killed myself. I stayed alive for as long as I could and Orihime helped me with that.

"And you didn't think to use Koinamari to get out of there." Toshiro muttered.

"They were stronger than me back then, idiot. I only just got strong enough to become a Lieutenant! Now I'm going back to Ichigo's; you going to come?"

I walked off without looking at Toshiro. I heard him sigh and mutter something about me being a twit before following me.

I thought about the wish I had been about to do and a light pink blush touched my cheeks. I lied when I said I was wishing for a god life or snow.

I had been about to wish to get along with Toshiro really well.

"Hollow coming your way, Ai!"

"Got it, Rukia!"

I jumped into the air and sliced open a Hollow by the mask. I landed on a pole and I put Koinamari against my shoulder while turning my head slightly.

"That's number twenty-one, Strawberry! You better catch up or I'll win!"

"I'm only one Hollow away from beating you, Ai! And I'm not called that!" He screamed at me.

I ro0lled my eyes before noticing Toshiro was looking a bit annoyed about something. I felt a blush rising on my cheeks as I heard a Hollow coming at me.

"Roar to the frosted land, Koinamari!" I let go of her as she took her tigress form/

She gave off a thundering roar as I got on her back. Koinamari jumped at the Hollow coming at us and she clawed her way through its mask. I grinned to myself while saying that was number twenty two at Ichigo. He yelled at me to shut up and I laughed at him.

Koinamari hopped onto the side of a building and she ran to keep from falling off. I didn't understand why she was doing that because I sensed no Hollows around here anymore. But she seemed to think so.

"Smell it…I smell a Hollow thirty for Soul Reaper's flesh. I just need to find-!"

The wall shattered beneath us as slimy tentacles reached out for Koinamari. I quickly made the tigress go back to her Zanpakuto form, but I was grabbed in the process. The tentacles held me by the waist and my arms were trapped as well.

"Ichigo! Help, help!" I screamed until one of the many tentacles covered my mouth and one teased my throat.

Thankfully, someone heard me and I felt their spiritual pressure behind me. The Hollow let out a low laugh as I tried to turn my head. This allowed the tentacle to snake around my throat and release my mouth. I made a noise that would be considered a squeal as I breathed inward.

"You'll make a tasty treat! You smell like snow and kittens. Just what I need!" I saw more tentacles reach out for me, while the ones holding me tightened.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming as I thought desperately to get away. I couldn't think of anything at the moment so I began kicking the tentacles with my feet. It worked until I pissed off the Hollow. One tentacle lashed out and grabbed an ankle. It twisted my limb until I felt it break. I let out a scream that everyone heard before my throat was squeezed to the point no sound came out.

"I can't eat you if you start kicking and screaming like that. Now hold still so I can devour you!" I gritted my teeth and opened one of my fists.

"Sh-Shakkaho…" I whispered.

A blast of red fire hit the tentacle holding my wrist and it was released with a screech. I hurriedly grabbed Koinamari and cut the tentacles holding me. I moved back only a little when several sharp tentacles started to stab into me.

"K-Koinamari the Snowy Tigress…Roar over the frosted land." I gasped out.

Mist surrounded me just in time to make the tentacles freeze. I kept off of my broken ankle as I managed to dance around more tentacles to freeze them. Soon, all that was left was the Hollow itself.

It glared down at me and as it started to open its mouth, I raised my hand in preparation to touch it. This made the Hollow stop and I grinned a little at the creature.

"Now it's my turn to eat you up." I commented before touching the Hollow's face.

Ice covered its entire head and I knew I had killed the Hollow. I let out a sigh that formed in the cold air around me. I kept my eyes on the Hollow just to make sure it really was dead. I was acutely aware of my broken ankle as I hopped backwards to the person who was waiting for me.

"That's twenty-three Hollows. I beat Ichigo big time." I told Koinamari while putting her back in the scabbard.

The mist and ice evaporated at the same time and I watched the Hollow shatter into thousands of pieces. I turned my body towards the person behind me to see it was Toshiro. Anger stabbed at me and I hopped all the way to him.

"You were standing there this entire time and didn't bother to help me? Why'd you come over then, Toshirio?" Oops; I slipped up on his name.

My eyes were a little wide and I felt my heart beginning to pound in worry. I knew that he had heard me use his first name because a vein popped out beside his temple. I cringed while taking a step back, but I forgot about my broken ankle and put my weight on it.

I yelped before falling over and I felt Toshiro grab me by the slimy waist. I knew my ankle was throbbing in pain but I still pulled away from my captain.

"I can handle myself, Captain! It hardly even hurts!" Okay, that was an obvious like that we both knew.

"Then I'll walk with you to make sure you get to Ichigo's."

"And why will you do that? I'm able to take care of myself with-"

"You're ankle is broken, you're limping, and you are a part of my squad. It's my responsibility to help when you need it."

I felt my cheeks beginning to turn red and I turned my head away so he couldn't see my blush. I had a feeling that Toshiro saw anyway and I started hopping towards Ichigo and Rukia.

"Whatever. I just want to go take a…nap…" I fell to the ground as my conscious mind slipped far away.

"So I fainted from hunger, fatigue, and stress? That was a nice way to end the day! My ankle isn't even fixed yet either!"

"Stop whining, Ai! I'm tired of hearing all your complaints!"

"I can't help it! I woke up here with you instead of-!"

I quickly slapped my mouth shut, but it was too late.

Ichigo looked at me with surprise and my cheeks started to get dark red. I knew that Strawberry would tell me to finish that sentence so I tried to make him believe my hasty lie.

"I-Instead of Kon! He's actually very talkative, let alone being a pervert. And the fact that-"

"It's okay, Ai. I know that you like Toshiro and wanted him here."

My eyes widened as the blush on my face darkened even more. I made sounds that were considered stutters until I managed to find my voice, even though it was squeaky.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Ichigo! I don't-"

"Don't lie, Ai. I know you like him from the way you tease Toshiro all the time."

I frowned but said nothing else. Ichigo watched the look on my face as it melted into shock.

"Oh god…I do like Toshiro…" I said to myself, as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Koinamari the Snowy Tigress. Roar to the frosted land."

I felt the familiar tingle of the mist surrounding me and I let out a deep sigh. I was able to touch all of the tombstones in the cemetery without hurting myself this time. It had been three days since I realized I loved Toshiro.

And the sad thing after that realization?

I loved that we liked being alone.

I loved that we liked the snow.

I loved that we yelled at Rangiku.

And I absolutely loved that Koinamari was related to Hyroinmaru.

By the time I was done freezing the entire cemetery, I felt my ankle throbbing in pain. I sat down on a coffin that would be buried tomorrow. I looked up at the sky to see lots of stars and I started to count stars when I stopped.

"Why are you still following me? I won't fall off a coffin."

"But you never know" Toshiro said while sitting down next to me.

"Well don't talk or stop me, Captain. It'll ruin my chance for making a wish." I said to him.

When I saw Toshiro nod stiffly, I turned back towards the sky.

"One…two…three…four…"

"Nine hundred ninety nine…and one thousand! Yes! Now I can make my wish!" I jumped from the coffin I had been sitting at and Toshiro watched me.

I stared up at the sky while thinking about the wish I wanted. But I couldn't say it out loud with Toshiro here. I was about to make up a wish when I scoffed to myself. I now didn't care if he heard me or not. But still…

"I wish that it would snow. On and on until everything was covered by it." I said just loud enough for Toshiro and I to hear it.

As soon as I finished making my wish, I happened to look up. My eyes caught sight of a shoot star. I felt my lips widen until I thought they'd break as I turned to Toshiro.

"Did you see that? It was a shooting star! My wish is going to come true!" I exclaimed as I put Koinamari away.

The cemetery once again became wet from the now melted ice as I made my way towards Toshiro. He looked a little annoyed but that made him even cuter. A blush started to rise before I managed to snuff it out.

"How do you know it will come true? That shooting star can't grant your wish."

"Yes it can! Every time I make a wish, a shooting star appears. It's how I know when they come true!"

"But what if I made a wish?"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at that. Toshiro would never make a wish like I did. He thought it was childish and idiotic. Like if you were splashing in rain puddles once again.

"I'll believe you made a wish when it doesn't snow tomorrow." I told him.

I caught Hitsugaya roll his eyes before I took off for Ichigo's house. I soon got there, only to be greeted by himself. I almost screamed in surprise as my captain appeared beside me.

"I-Ichigo! What are you doing waiting up? I'm not a kid!" I stammered.

Strawberry didn't seem to hear me as he looked from me to Toshiro repeatedly. It was a second later I realized what he was thinking. Though I was immune to the cold, my body wasn't. Even now, I felt my ears and cheeks burning up from something I couldn't feel.

"You idiot, Strawberry! I'm the second Lieutenant of Squad Ten! My captain protects me if I leave without anyone else." I yelled while getting into the house.

"Right. I'll pretend to believe you, Ai." Ichigo told me.

"Oh shut up, Strawberry!"

"Whatever you say, Komai."

"It's Ai!"

"So you didn't make your wish to have Toshiro love you?"

"Damn itl; does everyone but him know that?!"

"Yes. Now answer my question!"

"…didn't want to."

"What was that, Ai? I didn't hear you." Rangiku asked as she stopped walking. I kept my head bowed so my blonde hair covered my eyes.

"What did you say? I'm still a little hung over." She said.

"I couldn't make someone love me if I didn't know he meant it! Some people might be able to do it, but I can't!" I screamed and the birds that had been chirping suddenly stopped.

I felt Rangiku staring at me with surprise as I fiddled with the hem of my red shirt. Tears came to my eyes and I squeezed them shut tightly. I heard my friend walk towards me and I looked up at her.

"I'm an idiot for not making that wish, aren't I?" I asked her as a few tears fell down.

"Oh no, Ai. You're brave. There's no reason for you to call yourself an idiot." Rangiku was surprised when I tackled her into a sobbing hug.

"Heeyyy, Strawberry. Wanna try to beat me at a battle?"

"That bored, huh?"

"Shut up! I just wanted to have something to do! I'm not bored!"

"Not having anything to do is the definition of boredom, Ai."

"Just come out and fight with me!"

"Ask Toshiro to fight. He's your captain."

I gave a little pout before getting to my feet with a groan. I felt Ichigo staring at me and I turned my head to frown.

"Stop thinking about last night, Ichigo. It wasn't what you thought it was."

"I didn't say anything about last night. That was all you."

My cheeks then started to burn and I flash stepped out of the house. I knew he wouldn't stop me so I made my way towards Urahara's shop. I stopped at the door to open it before walking in.

"Hey! Urahara! You here?"

"Is that you Komai? You haven't been here in weeks."

"And you still use my last name. Anyway, I'm here to see if Yamamoto sent a letter to one of us."

Urahara glanced at me from over his fan and this made me frown. I didn't understand why he was giving me such a confused look and it was beginning to piss me off.

"I haven't heard you not freak out about someone calling you Komai since you came here months ago." He finally said.

"You didn't call me Komai. I would've heard." I scoffed.

"No, I did. So who's the one that's made you happy?" Urahara then got close to my face and I leaned back a bit.

"None of your business Mr. Hat n' Clogs. I'm leaving now."

I then rushed off and I barely got to Ichigo's when I felt a Hollow surface around this area. Koinamari roared at me to release her and I spun around while taking her out of the scabbard. I just barely blocked an attack from the Hollow and I jumped back while kicking the door.

"Get your ass up, Strawberry! We have a Hollow!" I screamed as it came at me again.

"Roar to the frosted land, Koinamari!" I dropped her as soon as I called her out.

I watched as she appeared and lunged at the Hollow. I heard the door open and I grabbed at Ichigo's hand. At least, I assumed it was his.

"Help her get the Hollow, Strawberry! It'll kill her if you don't!" I said to him.

When I didn't receive a snarky remark, I knew this wasn't who I thought it was. I let go of their hand and turned my head to see who it was. I heard Koinamari roar in pain and I started to call her over when the person behind me sliced open my side.

I yelled out in pain as well before staggering back. I kept a hand on my side to keep the blood from pouring out. I raced towards Koinamari and I felt the person slash the air behind me, where my head had been. I lunged forward as I grabbed my tigress tightly.

"Koinamari the Snowy Tigress! Roar to the frosted land!" I screamed.

As the mist and my blade appeared around me, I got on my back just in time to see the Hollow about to crush me. I swung a hand up and this froze its leg quickly. It howled from the sheer cold while falling backwards and I managed to get on my butt.

The person who attacked me appeared in front of me with his sword drawn. For a moment, I could have told you that he looked exactly like Ichigo. I almost believed myself too, but that was because I was losing so much blood now. I didn't even remember taking my hand off of the wound.

"You like to talk, don't you? That's why you can summon your Zanpakuto," I heard the voice but it didn't strike me as friendly as the Ichigo-look-alike put his blade against my throat.

I shivered under the touch of the blade as the mist began to slowly freeze the weapon. I couldn't raise my hands to make the ice control itself for some reason as I closed my eyes gingerly.

"I wonder what would happen if I cut your throat. I bet you wouldn't be able to talk after I do that." I felt the sword press down on my throat even more.

I knew that my spiritual pressure was dropping greatly and in haste so someone that knew me was bound to come running. I wasn't all that worried until the look alike stabbed me through the stomach. I began screaming and my hand shot up. I felt my nails scratch skin and the mist dove into the open wound without pause.

"Stop your screaming. I haven't gotten to the best part yet." Another stab of pain hit me and this time it was my shoulder.

I forced myself not to scream again as I felt my blood slowly leading me to my death. I saw too bright of lights above me as I struggled to stay awake. By now, the mist had gone deep into their body so I took one last breath just as the sword was lifted towards my neck.

"K-Kill him Koina…mari…" I choked out.

I heard the tigress roar in response to my order and the boy slit my throat. At the same time, Koinamari used the mist inside of him to freeze the body inside out. I knew he would soon die if he hadn't already, and I tried to speak. All that came out was air and blood.

I felt my spiritual pressure start to fade into inexistence as someone else's made itself known. I tried to keep my eyes open as Koinamari glowed as brightly as she could to signal I was in trouble.

But I knew they wouldn't make it. I might be dead before they got here.

Yet my Zanpakuto continued to glow and she roared at me to release her from the blade. I didn't know if I could do that for her, but I still tried.

"R-R-Roar to…th-the frost…ed land…K-K-Koinama…ri…" I coughed out.

I let go of my blade as she took her tigress form. I felt the ground tremble as she roared and she didn't stop. I knew Koinamari could feel me dying since we shared a mind like all the other Soul Reapers, and she knew that I wouldn't last much longer.

But even as that thought occurred to me, I felt the spiritual pressure of the other person appear only a few yards away. I turned my head as Koinamari ceased her roaring. I couldn't see who it was, but I heard them as they screamed and that let me know who it was.

"Ai!"

My mind recognized it as Toshiro and I watched him run towards me. Koinamari whimpered a little as he skidded to his knees beside me. I noticed his white hair and blue eyes that usually held ice in them. I saw a pained expression on his face as he stared down at me.

"Ai, Ai! What happened to you?" Toshiro asked me as he took in all the blood staining the ground.

Koinamari raced off and I knew she was looking for anyone we knew. I felt myself get lifted into the air by my captain and he used flash step to follow my tigress. I heard his heart thumping in his chest and I felt my eyes closing.

Everything told me not to fall asleep and I knew that I shouldn't do that. Toshiro saw me slipping and he bounced me in his hands. This made my eyes snap open widely from surprise and the sky danced above me.

"Don't sleep. If you sleep, you'll die." He told me, as if that made it better.

But it did wake me up, so I was awake for the rest of the run. I heard Koinamari roar from the left and Toshiro ran that way. I saw all the others waiting and I knew there were looks of disbelief on them. They all started hastily talking and I kept my eyes focused on Ichigo.

He was saying something that Toshiro didn't like, I could tell that much. My captain was furious and I heard him yelling even more while stomping his foot like a child. I almost grinned a bloody grin at that. He called me a child all the time, and here he was yelling at my friend and stomping like one.

"They're saying that there is no way Orihime can save you. You're going to die before they can think of anything else to do for you." Koinamari whispered to me.

I blinked my eyes once while hearing her words ringing through my head.

I was going to die. I was going to exist no longer.

Tears fell from my eyes even when I knew there was no hope for me to live. Toshiro knew it too, even after coming all this way seeking help.

I felt my body becoming heavy and even heavier as Ichigo yelled something that made Toshiro stop his rant. I figured Strawberry told him that I was going to die no matter what they did. I don't think he realized that was a chance until now. I watched the sky darken as night fell and Koinamari knew what I wanted.

"The cemetery. She wants to go to the cemetery." The tigress told everyone.

I didn't hear any words after that, but not a second later I saw the skies running past me. I only closed my eyes for a moment, but when I opened them I noticed the cemetery around me. Koinamari was jumping around the tombstones like I always did and they turned to ice.

"Ai, you didn't call out for help fast enough. I could have saved you." Toshiro said to me softly.

I grinned weakly as my wounds grew numb from the cold. I knew that someone would have come if I called loud enough. But I knew that they could have died before I was saved. I couldn't let them to that either.

"W-Would die…C-Can't…" I choked out over the blood filling my lungs.

I knew I was about to die because of that and I noticed Koinamari fading away in my eyes. She felt me dying and knew she couldn't help any longer. So she was preparing for a final roar to say we were leaving this world.

Toshiro knew that I was almost gone and I felt my soul slipping away when something cold kissed my nose. I blinked my eyes to see that gum drop sized balls of snow had begun t fall. A smile filled my face as I looked at my captain.

"S-Snow…I win…T-Toshiro…" I told him.

He looked up to the sky before nodding a little and staring back down at me. I felt one of his hands wipe some of the blood off of my lips and I saw a sad look in his eyes.

"Yes…You won, Ai." He murmured.

I didn't have the chance to nod when my heart stopped beating. My world grew darker and darker as my empty body went limp in Toshiro's arms. The last thing I remembered was the look on my captain's face and the thundering echo of a roar Koinamari had done.

"Hey! Move it kid!"

"I'm not a-!"

I was yanked back by someone and I fell onto my butt in an alleyway. I turned my head to look at Koinamari, who was not all that happy.

"You aren't a Soul Reaper anymore, Ai. Remember? We died." She told me.

"So how come I still have you? You are still my Zanpakuto; you still take the forms when I say so. Most Soul Reapers are already dead, so they have a hard time keeping their blades after this."

Koinamari started to say something when a scream touched our ears. I got to my feet and the two of us raced off towards the cry for help. I put a hand on my tigress as we kept running hard. I saw the one who had screamed and I jumped in front of them.

"Koinamari the Snowy Tigress. Roar to the frosted land."

I held my Zanpakuto as the familiar mist surrounded me. I grinned at the man that hurt the ghost behind me and he frowned.

"You wanna play? My mist will shatter you if you touch me." I said.

This information made the man shove the food back into the ladies hands before racing off. She thanked me repeatedly and I smiled at her before walking off. I almost slipped away from the crowd when I heard my name.

I stopped and turned my head while putting Koinamari in her scabbard. My eyes scanned the area until I saw a snow white head. My insides screamed that it was Toshiro so I ran forward. I bumped passed several people before I lunged with all my strength.

"Toshiro! 's been almost two months!" I screamed while hugging him around the neck tightly.

An arm wrapped around my waist as I stared into the ice cold eyes of the one I had fallen in love with. They lacked the harshness of winter at the moment because I saw warmth in them. I remembered the last time I had seen him and I grinned widely.

"Hey, guess what? You were the one that made it snow when I died. That means that I got you to-!"

Toshiro's other hand came to the back of my head and pushed me forward. My lips were immediately taken away by a kiss I had waited two months for. I soon returned the kiss and I can tell you I wasn't feeling cold from it. Soon- way too soon –we had to pull back just a little.

"It was your shooting star, Ai. You made the wish."

"So what did you wish for? I'm sure you made a wish after I died."

"To never forget about you."

"Well, I've been wishing that you'd find me for weeks now. I'm glad you got off your ass and finally found me!"


End file.
